


Not Dead?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Death, Foul Language, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Can you do a Jason x male reader where Jason falls in love with someone he was planning to kill. (I loved fighting you do so well with that. Remember to get enough sleep and be healthy)
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Male Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	Not Dead?

You and a group of friends came to Camp Blood, or Camp Crystal Lake, to camp out. Well, YOU came to camp out and your friends came to get naked and get drunk. You have been taking entomology classes and wanted to see what kind of insects you could find out on your hikes near the lake. Your buddies didn’t seem to care about all the murders and disappearances that have taken place here at the camp, but you minded. You cared about them. Why? Well, it’s because you wanted to live and not get killed like those before you.

You declined your friends’ offers to go to Camp Crystal Lake, that was until they told you about all the different insects you would get to see. That got your heart swelling with adventure thinking about all the different bugs you would get to examine, find, and see. Even though you knew about everything that had happened at the lake, the thought of finding some new specimen was exciting. And despite all the murders and disappearances happening at the lake, you were more interested in the interesting insects than your safety at that moment.

After you and your friends arrived, one of them did a rollcall even though it wasn’t needed. “Josh?” Anthony asked, smiling in Josh’s direction.

“Right here, Man!” Josh yells at him as he hangs off his twin brother, John.

“John?”

“Here!” John yells, slightly pushing Josh off him.

“Natalie?”

“Right here, Dumb Fuck,” Natalie tells him with a smirk. Out of all your friends, well, acquaintances, she has the biggest potty mouth.

“Right… Annie?” Anthony takes one of the beers from the coolers and cracks it open after he calls out his girlfriend’s name.

“Here, Sugar Plum,” Annie says with a sway of her hips and a sultry tone, making you silently gag. She hangs off of her boyfriend like a monkey hangs off a tree. Anthony kisses her before he gets to the last name, yours.

“[Redacted]?” He asks, smirking at you.

“Right here, Dumbo,” You say with a huff, hoping to get this over with and start on exploring. “Can we get this crap done? I’d like to go and find those insects like we planned on me doing.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go cry me a river, Bug Boy,” Natalie says, flipping you the bird. You rolled your eyes at her, shaking your head at her antics. You watch as everyone gets their stuff as well as the food. You grab your duffle bag and headed to the newly built cabin. Anthony is and always will be a rich slob. You know what they say, eat the rich. Now that doesn’t mean all rich people are slobs, but Anthony is one. He has not once cleaned up after himself, everyone else ends up cleaning up his mess which has led to a few fights.

After heading to your room, you go through your duffle bag on the bed and unzip it, looking through it for your book and pencil. Once you find them, you’re leaving your room and passing by all your friends to get outside. You say nothing to them as you head out, enjoying how peaceful it is outside. You head into the woodland, looking around to make sure you know you’re way back to the cabin.

You stop and instantly drop to the ground, seeing a praying mantis. Not any praying mantis though. It’s a Stagmomantis Carolina, or better known as the Carolina Mantis. You hold out your finger to the little guy. A bright smile spreads across your face as the light brown and grey mantis slowly crawls onto your finger. With your other hand, you open up your book and balance it on your leg as you quickly write down a few facts such as the Stagmomantis Carolina being found in woodlands, meadows, and flowering plants. Another fact you write down before you quickly draw a sketch of the little guy is that male Stagmomantis Carolina fly more than females which usually happen at night.

You coo over the male Stagmomantis Carolina, watching as he slowly walks over your finger. While you’re distracted, you don’t hear the screaming of your friends. You don’t hear their dying breaths. You don’t hear the bloodshed happening at the cabin. You are too caught up in your own world of admiring the little insect on your finger. By the time you are done admiring the cute thing, it’s too late for your friends.

You snap out of your admiration state and gently set the small Carolina Mantis back on the flower you found him on. You get up and look around a bit more. You find two  Latrodectus,  Black Widows, as well as a few Crematogaster, Acrobat Ants. You end your search by finding a Dolichovespula Maculata, Bald-Faced Hornet. After finding all these insects, you decide to head by to the cabin, unaware of the massacre that had taken place.

The moment you walk up those steps, you can tell something is wrong. The usual banter between Natalie and Anthony is unusually silent. The pranks from Josh and John are absent, and the flirting from Annie is quiet. You step inside, only to see a quiet room, clean room. You walk around, going through the kitchen, living room, and dining room, only to see a broken window in the living room. It’s completely quiet, until you hear a loud scream from upstairs, causing your fight, flight, and freeze instincts to kick in.

You instantly arm yourself with a fire poker and start to head upstairs towards the bedrooms. You don’t hear another scream, even as you clear the rooms. When you enter Anthony’s room, reeks of the smell of copper. You approach the bathroom, the smell getting stronger. You open the door only to see the three bodies of Anthony, Natalie, and Josh. You swallow down your scream and quickly leave to go check the other bedrooms. You come across John’s body in Josh’s room in a pool of blood by the door, intestines sitting in his lap.

You leave, knowing that the last person you can come across is Annie. You continue to clear the bedrooms and bathrooms, seeing only destruction, but no body. You come across the last room and slowly open the door and see Annie sprawled on the ground, covered with blood. You approach her and et your fire poker down by her and you look for a pulse. When you find none, you let out a small sob.

You stand up and freeze when you hear the floorboards creak behind you. You slowly turn around and see a man. A very large and intimidating man with old, worn, and dirty clothes, a hockey mask, and a machete in his hands. He towers over you and looks down at you with his eyes. You slowly back away, only to have him take large strides towards you.

You let out a scream as you trip over Annie’s body. You crawl away from him until your back touches the wall. You’re shaking as he stands over you, squatting down in front of you. He reaches a hand out and gently caresses your cheek. You let out a small sob, tears slowly falling down your face. He wipes them away with his hands before grabbing the back of your neck gently by firmly. You freeze up and he brings you close to him.

He brings his hand up to the back of your head, cradling the back of it as your face is pressed into his clothing. The first thing you smell is oak, the next is dirt, while the last is the coppery smell of blood. You feel an arm come around your waist before you are thrown onto his shoulder. You cling to him as he carries you away from the massacre.

You cry as you don’t know what’s going on. Your friends are dead, you’re being taken against your will, and you don’t know where you’re going. Both of you leave the cabin, you crying the entire time. He takes you to a run-down cabin and goes down into the crawlspace through a door in the floor. It isn’t long before you are taken to a room full of little trinkets. In the corner, there is an old mattress with a pillow and blankets. What scared you more though, was the chains near the bed.

You’re set down on the old mattress gently before one of your arms is held in a firm grip. You try to shake him off, even pulling doesn’t free your arms. He makes sure to chain up your wrist before moving on to the next. After being restrained, he leaves. Now alone, you let all of your emotions out, crying out in sorrow, horror, and fear.  _ Why am I  _ **_Not Dead?_ ** _ Why am I here? I just wanted to go out and look for insects… _ You think to yourself as you cry yourself into a fitful sleep.


End file.
